


心䒔 上

by kwumyen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwumyen/pseuds/kwumyen
Summary: 4p





	心䒔 上

心䒔  
by.荼眠  
cp.队八 奎八 圆八 率八

眼前一片漆黑，什么都看不见。  
徐明浩的记忆只停留在打歌舞台结束后大家一起回宿舍，自己因为太累而先一步回到自己的房间里。  
然后发生了什么，他一点记忆都没有，他有试图唤回自己丢失的记忆，却总是因为头痛刺痛着神经，无法思考和回忆。  
本来想起身观察一下周围的环境，手却被绑得死死的，甚至勒着他的手腕有些隐隐作痛，根本就挣脱不开绳子的束缚。  
这到底是怎么一回事？  
不知道过了多久，徐明浩听到不远处传来开门的声音，还有并不是很大的脚步声，他习惯性地往那边看去，却因为视线受阻，什么都看不见。  
根据脚步声来判断，徐明浩可以断定进来的绝对不止一个人。  
那些人缓缓地想自己靠近，他听见布料窸窸窣窣的声音，还有床突然被压下去凹陷的感觉。周围的温度好像在慢慢地升高，徐明浩不知道自己身在何处，连大气都不敢喘，身体也紧绷到极致。  
这些人想要干什么？他不敢过问，也不想要过问。  
一双带有些微凉的手抚摸上他的细腰，因为徐明浩动作限制而肆意地把玩着。腰是徐明浩的一大敏感处，平时别人触碰也会敏感的做出反应。  
更何况现在他的视觉被剥夺，剩余的四感无限放大，那双手的每一个动作和触感都顺着几千上百个毛孔传达到脑内神经，不断地刺激着徐明浩。  
看不见所带来的恐惧感，也被放大了。  
在徐明浩看不见的地方，那双手的主人看着徐明浩逐渐染上绯红的脸颊，还有轻抿的嘴唇，嘴角微扬，眼神里带有一丝地玩味。  
怀中的人，他是他们的战利品，就像笼中的被拔掉利齿的猎物，无处可逃。  
“你们是谁，要干什么！”徐明浩忍不住开始反击，用剧烈的反抗来掩饰住自己内心的不安。他想要逃离这里，这种被控制的感觉，这种无助的感觉，是他一辈子都不想要体验的。  
“你......唔......”  
挣扎的双腿被另外一双手控制住，那双不安分的手不断地向上移，隔着裤子抚摸着他大腿内侧敏感脆弱的肌肤，却又点到即止，不在往前继续深入。可是这样的抚摸也足矣用来刺激徐明浩，粗俗的话语还未出口，就辗转变成了隐忍含糊的呻吟。  
不仅是脸颊，就连精灵耳上也染上了绯红，十分诱人。  
在徐明浩身后的人突然离他更近了一步，呼出来温热的空气打在耳背上，一次一次地敲打着他的神经，击溃他的防线。  
即使看不见，徐明浩也紧紧地闭上双眼，身体不住地在颤抖。  
似乎有什么湿热的液体从自己的眼角流出，却很快就被封住自己双眼的布料给吸收掉了，只在布料的表面上留下一片明显的水渍。  
“别哭啊，你哭我们会心疼的。”又一温暖的双手抚摸上他的脸颊，抚摸着布料上的水渍，继而又轻轻地抚摸上他嘴唇上被咬破皮的伤口。  
还没等徐明浩对着温柔的态度和话语反应过来，就被那人堵住了自己的嘴唇。  
温热的舌头轻轻地舔舐着他嘴唇上的每一处伤口，让两人的交汇处添上了一丝的腥甜。徐明浩的舌头不停地躲避着他不安分的舌头，却不小心被那人尖锐的虎牙刺到，痛的他整个人往后一缩，却被那人眼疾手快地按住后脑勺，像是徐明浩欲拒还迎地加深着这个吻。  
不知道过了多久，在徐明浩都快喘不过气的时候，身后的人拍了拍与他接吻的人的肩膀，示意他不要过火了，他才依依不舍地离开徐明浩的唇瓣。  
小嘴早已被吻得通红，晶莹剔透的就像一块经过严格工序打磨抛光的红宝石一样。  
徐明浩微微地喘着气，回想起刚刚那个温柔却极具占有欲的吻，再结合刚刚脸颊上温暖的手掌心，上面带有些因为常年练舞的薄茧，就连薄茧的位置，也是徐明浩熟知的。  
熟悉的双手再加上熟悉的温度，还有自己再熟悉不过的声音。  
徐明浩知道是谁的。  
是啊，他早该知道，这几个人，到底是谁。  
他们都是自己最熟悉不过的人了，也是自己最依赖的人。不知为何，想到是这几个人后，徐明浩就突然放下了戒心，之前的不安感也消失了一大半。  
如果是他们的话，也是可以接受的吧。  
在他腰上的双手，不知何时开始向前移动，一颗一颗地解开胸前衬衫的纽扣。原本比较透明的白衬衫就遮不住他胸前的红缨，纽扣被解开就像是挥散看一层薄薄的云烟，美妙的胴体就这样春光乍泄，没有任何掩饰地暴露在他们的面前。  
因为胸前突然的微凉让徐明浩不自觉地挣扎了一下。但是很快地，又有人加入了这场饕餮盛宴，大腿上本来安安分分的双手突然配合着另外一双手拉下了他的裤链，又轻而易举地脱掉他的裤子。  
其中一双手熟门熟路地挑逗着他的下身，另外一双手则不知何时偷偷溜进他的内裤里面，单手抚摸着臀瓣，而后又抵在了他体外最炽热的地方。  
虽说放弃了抵抗，但是到这一刻他的内心还是有些慌乱的。再加上视线剥夺，触感放大，虽然他知道是哪几个人所为，却不清楚哪双手对应哪个人。  
胸前的红缨也被人照顾得妥当，一边被带有薄茧的手指粗暴地揉捏拉扯着，力道虽然不算很大，但是脆弱的肌肤再这般折磨下边的红肿，颜色愈发鲜艳。另一面则是被舌头吸吮按压着，粗糙的舌头碾过脆弱的地方，都能感受到身体主人的微微颤抖，偶尔用虎牙轻咬还能听见他黏腻软糯的呼声与夹杂在其中的呻吟，白皙的身体也呈现出一种淡淡的粉色。  
背后那人也不甘示弱。扶住徐明浩发软的身躯，虔诚地吻住他的背，然后一路向下直至耳根。继而又含住他发红的耳垂，像是品尝佳肴一样细细的舔舐着。  
被这般挑逗，即使不做任何迎合和反抗，身体也自然而然地有了反应。徐明浩的脸和耳根被烧得通红，身体已经开始不停使唤了，腰也软得不行，如果不是有后面那人的支持，他早就倒在了柔软的床垫上。

TBC


End file.
